True World Vs Fantasy World
by Sandie.Ch
Summary: Is about a girl with magic that have alot of troubles and tries to resolve them with her best friends and a misterious guy that the name is peter


**OHAYO EVERYONE :D this is my first fanfiction and is principally about an artist xD well I have special thanks to my fellow friend TheJollyHyuga that support me in this story :)... I dont own One Direction or the life of them xD so lets begin ;) **

1 chapter: the beginning

Prologue:

I'm getting use to this of going in and going out of the book but believe me when I say this… I don't know when I am in the real world also in the fantasy world but I soon will learn to see the differences

=in the college=

Sandra is walking in with her laptop backpack to the library. Then she suddenly sees some friends and smile: Hey n.n did you finish the report?

One person respond: I will do the final touches in the library and then I will print it out!

Sandra nods: ok I am going to the library to finish my book and then I will help you to finish

Another person says: don't get late Sandra! Since we have today presentation and it will be problematic if you aren't there!

Sandra smiles: I will not be late (nods) I swear!

The other persons nod and they enter with Sandra to the library but Sandra goes to another place to do her story: ok (breathe deeply and seat down on an empty room for studying and turns on her laptop) let's continue! (Begins to write)

Sandra suddenly see a website pop from her computer: mmmm it sound interesting it is called (see the name clearly) story town, how lovely well maybe I can find authors that I love n.n lets try it :3 ( opens the site)

A voice is hear in her computer: you can write anything you want and you will be feeling that you are part of your story… believe me is a beautiful experience

Sandra smiles: ok let's try to do a story! Mmmm maybe the one that I am doing… or the one of love n.n yep! Let's try it! (Sandra writes a story she once made) mmmm ok the first chapter ( Sandra writes in 5 minutes the first chapter and smiles) finish my first chapter! (See a bottom for saving and then is submitted, then another bottom appear and says) " If you want to experience your book you can click here" ( Sandra clicks it and then her computer went black) mmmm so weird maybe I (then a girl identically as her comes out of the laptop and smile)

The girl says: don't be afraid I will replace you while you are in here young lady n.n ( then she grabs Sandra and she transform in her clothes and Sandra now has a gown dress)

Sandra is perplex: ok that was weird but why do I have Isabella's gown dress? Well maybe I fall sleep! (Sandra see Isabella's house and see that someone is waiting her outside) Bella? Are you there?

Sandra sees her fangs: jeez! I am a vampire! So it means O.O ( Jonathan appears as the clan of vampire and then john as the normal prince and Romeo as the wolf)

Jonathan see Sandra: did you wake up Isabella? Since I see you kind of sleepy

Sandra nods: I am fine! I only a little bit of getting use to it Nils!

Jonathan nod: well I have to go so I will leave you with these two boys!

Sandra nods and sees Romeo: hello Romeo (smiles)

Romeo blushes: hello Isabella do you want to do a prank today

Sandra see john: do you want to come?

John smiles: I will be glad but I have school and I need to see your dad Isabella so I will see you later!

Sandra nods: see you later john (then she see Romeo) ammm so ( rolls her eyes)

Romeo: Right now ( Romeo smirks and grabs Sandra)

Romeo: let's go my princess

Sandra thinks: I can't take the roll of Isabella :s I hate this war of clans and I hate wolfs the most!

Sandra only sees him: Romeo why do you want to escape?

Romeo blinks: you always like to escape since you say that is boring here Isabella O.O

Sandra: ammmm well ( then the story pauses and someone appears)

A boy say: you are violating the games rule miss Sandra! You have to follow the scheme of the book!

Sandra: but is kind of difficult! Since I am not Isabella… I only create her out of nothing :S

The boy says: ok! We will make you an opportunity! You are going back to the real world but you have to follow the rules of the game ( then a light appear of nowhere and Sandra is unconscious in the desk)

One of her friends say: Sandra! Are you ok! Sandra! Get a hold of yourself!

Sandra wakes up and is panting and looks dizzy: ammm what happen?

Luis Diego appears from nowhere and hugs Sandra crying: are you ok Sandra! I see a lot of people coming here saying a girl just like you is fainted!

Sandra smiles to him and see him: I am ok… maybe is because I didn't sleep to well yesterday

Luis Diego frowns: Sandra! Don't ever sleep too late! Promise me that!

Sandra sighs: I can't! I have homework's and job for going to the 1D concert !

Luis Diego stares her: you are a nuisance you know! But at least sleep well Sandra

Sandra nods: I will ! Well I need to go (stands up and then turns off her computer) we have a presentation right girls?

The girls nod and smile: glad you are well Sandra!

Sandra puts her computer in the backpack and smiles to Luis Diego: I am going to be ok… don't be worry please ( kiss his cheek)

Luis Diego smiles: ok! But be a good girl and sleep a little bit more!

Sandra nods and leaves

Sandra thinks: what happen there and what the hell with storybook I swear it was real and well all I feel is like the real world… maybe Luis Diego is right! I need more sleeping time

Sandra sees the girls: Girls just an idea… does I work really hard ?

One of them says: maybe you are overreacting for work Sandra since you sleep only 4 hours! Today don't do any homework ok! We will do the group work for you (smiles)

Sandra smiles: but girls I don't…

Another girl say: shhhh… we can do it without you Sandra and please believe in us since we are friends. Right?

Sandra nods: of course we are! Thank girls! I will get some sleep today then n.n

They nod in unison: let's enter since us probably we will be the first ones! (They enter)

Sandra stays a little: maybe when I came home I will search this web call story town probably I will discover the real reason why I felt sleep (enters the classroom and does a good exposition)

= later in her house =

Sandra goes upstairs and unlocks her room: ok! Let's turn on my laptop (opens it and is turn on without Sandra noticing) oh O.O I let it turn on xD well hope the battery didn't dieee! (connects the plug in and then enters the website again and it say if you want to continue the story or you want to do another one) let's do another one n.n since I really have an awesome idea for this one!

Sandra writes 10 pages in 10 minutes: ok let's save it! (click the link of save and there it goes again the link she see and she is in a doubt) I don't know maybe I will fall sleep! But (see the link) let's just do it ok! (click the link and now the girl has a mini skirt and a very tight shirt) O.O like if I will use this!

The other girl: just go inside u.u and good luck for you!

Sandra transforms again and she is in a stage: O.O too many people (Sandra see that harry is seeing her and encourage her, then she blushes and think) what is harry styles in my dream! Well let's just sing! ( and she see the letters she write later and follows them and sing)… never being in love with the right guy, never have trouble getting what I want but when it comes to you I am never good enough… ( then she finish it) thanks everybody! (see harry and smiles)

Harry smiles too and with the look says to come right now

Sandra is perplex but just walk to him and see the letters and thinks: you know the book! Just follow it! (Sandra smiles and runs to harry) hey Edward!

Harry blinks: don't call me Edward Sandra u.u

Sandra smiles charmingly: I will call you what I want and (touch his nose) you look good today hazza n.n

Harry smiles: not like you

Sandra rolls her eyes: well what are we doing next?

Harry: let's just say you are free and I want to invite you for a dessert ok?

Sandra smiles: sure about it! I am hungryyyyyyyyyyy

Harry sighs: well let's go u.u my little girl (smiles gladly)

Sandra blushes and sees him: harry?

Harry sees her: what?

Sandra thinks: in the story says that I say I love being ur gf but I want to say that I love him :/

Sandra smiles and thinks: let's just say the first one!

Sandra sees him directly: I love being ur girl harry n.n

Harry blushes: you will always be the best girl I know Sandra

Sandra smiles: hope we are together forever hazza ( kiss his cheek and leaves with him then the first chapter is finish and Sandra replaces the places with the girl that enters her computer)

The girl: you will be a little dizzy and right now is 6 pm so I think your sister call you about 5 minutes

Sandra nods: OK I am going then ( she is now in the real world and then she close story town then she notice that her twitter is online and a message appear) mmmm from who? (she notice harry styles and all of one direction are following her and harry write her a message) O.O harry styles write me in a private message! (opens it and read it) " I promise you I will go to your country soon with all one direction and we will do a concert for your country!" (Sandra shouts) I CANT BELIEVE IT! (Puts her laptop in another side for not to crush it and then opens her door and goes out of the balcony) ONE DIRECTION IS COMING HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE! (suddenly her sister come out of her room and see Sandra then Sandra see her) hey Mace !

Mace: don't call me like that! I notice it! The entire world knows that one direction is coming about an hour Sandra! And that you call them!

Sandra: at what hour? O.O I didn't notice it!

Mace glares her: seriously! Sandra you should be the first one to know! Since you did the message and then you respond!

Sandra is perplex: I don't remember anything

Mace sees her like analyzing her: seriously?

Sandra: I swear I don't know

Mace: well maybe you where sleep while you were writing it u.u

Sandra sighs: well it doesn't matter! The thing is that they are comiiiing! Well I will eat and then talk about it with ale and jess u.u

Mace: they were calling you Sandra! You should call them now!

Sandra: O.O ok! (grabs her cell phone and do a conference with them) HEY! YEAH I KNOW xD well I was sleep maybe when I write it since I DON'T REALLY REMEMBER :/ … LETS TALK IN SKYPE OK n.n ( Hangs up and open Skype than she talk about this website she was and all the success she was doing)… well I don't know what the hell happen but if you want lets go in unison to this website ok!

Jess says in the video cam: ok! But it hasn't virus? Right?

Sandra: nope my compu is normal

Ale: is amazing! While you were in that website you write a message to harry styles sandraaaa!

Sandra: I will call Mayra and tell her everything ok… wait for me! ( calls her and tell her everything then the 4 of them enter the website) ohhh there is an option about joining with friends their adventure! Aleeee! Write one :3 pleaaaaaaaaaaaase!

Ale: =.= why not you!

Sandra: I have already write 2 stories by myself! Let's do the one we were playing of sakura! Ok n.n (then a boy want to join the game, his name is peter) mmmmm! Let's include him n.n! so he can be the boy!

Ale writes: ok let's write it from the beginning ( then about 30 minutes they write it and ale click save) mmmm there are 2 links experience my adventure alone and the other experience my adventure with your contacts of this website

Sandra: click the second link!

Ale click it and then they appear in the 5 computers another persons

Peter at that time: mmmm (smiles) lets enter my lady n,n ( goes inside as Sandra goes inside as ale goes also jess and Mayra)

Sandra sees she is running and see ale: follow the instructions! Ok!

Ale nods and sees the letters began and they run

Sandra finishes first: I AM the winner!

Ale frowns: nope! I win!

Sandra growls as ale. And then sakura appears and Sandra goes away and changes

Sandra thinks: again the feeling :/ that I am in the real world but I think is just a dream

= some hour later=

Sandra gets out of the computer and opens Skype: girls?

Then the girls appear in the video cam: WHAT HAPPEN

Ale: it was amazing! I can't believe!

Sandra: now you see!

Sandra suddenly notices that in the real world she has a lot of friends and she is perplex: O.O ale sees your fb!

In all their fb they have a lot of artist following them and lots of fans of one direction

TO BE CONTINUE… IN THE SECOND CHAPTER =)


End file.
